


one can never have enough socks (or stockings)

by leighbot



Series: Tomlinshaw Kidfic [3]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/pseuds/leighbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy, what princess are you going to be?”</p><p>“Daddy isn’t going to be a princess, he’s going to be my boyfriend,” Nick argued, pulling Louis further into his side.</p><p>“He can still be your boyfriend and be a princess, Grimmy,” Beth replied, rolling her eyes in a disturbing mirror of Louis himself.</p><p>“Oh, how silly of me. Of course he can. So, Princess Boyfriend, would you like milk or sugar?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	one can never have enough socks (or stockings)

**Author's Note:**

> More Tomlinshaw kidfic. Because the world needs these two to become parents.
> 
> Set before [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2716046) and can be read before/after/independently. Beth is four.
> 
> Title stolen from Dumbledore and then tampered with. Beta'd but not Brit picked. Please let me know if you see any mistakes.

Louis knew that moving houses was never _fun_ , but he wasn’t aware that moving with a four year old was downright _hard_. He had assured his ex that he wanted to move during his week with Beth, that he wanted her to experience it. But midway through, he began to regret it.

Beth was helpful in the worst ways, packing her tea set with her pajamas and her shoes with their kitchen wares. In the two days they spent packing, he found five previously-thought-to-be-long-gone stuffed animals, two mismatched shoes, and an infinite number of the candy-colored floss bracelets her and Harry were so fond of making each other.

Finally, with everything boxed up at home except for their overnight necessities in a duffel bag on his shoulder, Louis turned up at Nick’s house-  _their house_ \- Beth in tow with her carrying case, the contents of which Louis knew to be exactly two ponytail holders and a stuffed toy Niall had given her the day she was born. Perhaps they could have come up with a more creative name than Smaug, but she would learn one day that her Daddy and Uncle Niall were Tolkienites. It was just a matter of time.

Nick was still at work and wouldn’t be home until late, so Louis made quick sandwiches for himself and Beth before leading her to her room.

“Daddy?” she asked as he tucked her tightly into bed. “Is this my room?”

Louis smiled at her and tucked Smaug under her arm, watching her small hand clutch at its wings. “Of course it’s your room. We talked about this, remember?”

“I remember,” she responded around a yawn. “But this was my room before you talked to me too and I don’t know if I have two rooms now. What happened to my other room?”

He thought for a second. “Well, someone else is going to live there soon, and maybe they’ll have a little girl or a little boy who will be living in your old room. Would that be okay? If some other little girl lived in your room there?”

Beth thought about it for a minute and nodded. “Mummy says we have to share things.”

“Your mum is right. Now give me a kiss and go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you, too.”

 

~*~

 

Louis was getting ready for bed when the front door opened. He beamed to himself as he pulled down the duvet cover and wriggled underneath, holding his breath as he heard  footsteps approach down the steps and across the hall. He exhaled audibly when he saw Nick in the doorway, biting the inside of his cheeks to contain the giggles threatening to burst through.

“Hiya, housemate,” Nick said, unbuttoning his shirt and trousers. Louis reached under the covers and kicked off his pants, already half-hard against the sheets.

"Just ‘housemate’?" he asked, giddy like he hadn’t been in ages. They were  _living_ _together_ , he was  _home_ .

Nick shimmied out of his clothes quickly, flipping on the bedside light and sliding in next to him. "Housemate. Partner. Love."

"Absolute sap, come here." Louis countered, tugging Nick on top of him and arching his back so their chests were pressed together, feeling desperate. "Love you. Love you so much, Nick. Kiss me."

Nick ignored him, dipping his head lower to kiss and suck along his collarbones, trailing spit-wet lips down his sternum and over his heart.

"You're going to absolutely spoil me, darling. Having you here will ruin me completely."

Louis closed his eyes and nodded, pulling Nick back up to him and wrapping his legs around his hips. The first touch of their cocks had them both hissing slightly with the initial tickle, just on the edge of too dry.

Louis was dragging his hands down Nick's back, about to spread his cheeks and force him down into a different rhythm when there was a quiet knock on their bedroom door. They broke apart, unfortunately accustomed to interruption. Nick got himself together first, redressing quickly as Louis slipped his pants back on. He caught the soft jumper thrown his way and pulled it over his head as Nick was opening the door.

"Why, little love, what are those tears for?"

Louis climbed out of bed when he heard Beth call for him, slipping under Nick’s outstretched arm and kneeling in front of his daughter.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream."

She had Smaug tucked in her elbow, thumb in her open mouth as she cried, soft little sobs that broke his heart. She reached her other arm out to him and he pulled her into his chest and stood up. “Bad dreams can be scary. Do you remember what it was about?”

Beth shook her head where it sat in the crook of his neck, Smaug pressed against his chin. He felt Nick's large hand rub against her back and smiled into her hair.

"Come sleep in our bed, we'll have Grimmy keep the bad dreams away."

"Promise, I'll even use my karate skills."

Beth's crying quieted slightly and she looked over at Nick, her thumb still stuck in her mouth. "You don't have karate skills," she said through a few dry sobs, her tone dubious and her eyes narrowed.

"Sure I do. Didn't you know that's a required course for doctors?"

"Grimmy, it isn't good to tell tales."

Louis felt like if he smiled any harder he'd give himself a headache. "She's got a point there. What will Father Christmas say?"

"I'll just have to talk to that old geezer Santa myself and show him my skills," he joked, crossing his eyes to make Beth giggle. He followed Louis into bed helped get Beth situated between them, curled into Louis' chest.

"G'nite housemates," he whispered.

 

~*~

 

Louis appreciated that Nick had taken some days off to help them unpack and get settled, but having another person in his hair was driving him crazy. Once all the boxes were in their designated areas and Nick was more underfoot than actual help, Louis shooed him away to finish Beth’s room while he set about reorganizing the kitchen into something that made sense. Mugs next to the canned goods, _honestly_.

He had just finished stowing away all Nick’s favorite foods into the top cupboard-  _he’s tall, he can handle it; Louis not being able to reach his fruit snacks when he wants them is what can’t be handled_ \- when a loud  _BANG_ startles him. He rushed up the stairs and into Beth’s room, out of breath and eyes open in fear, to find Nick with a blue and white feather boa around his neck, Beth with an unreasonable amount of makeup on her face, and one of her tea table chairs in pieces under Nick’s sprawled form.

Beth was shrieking in laughter and Louis clutched his heart, never one to let an opportunity for drama pass by unfulfilled. “Nicholas Grimshaw you scared me half to death.”

“Scared myself, too. May have peed a bit, if I’m honest,” Nick admitted, gingerly standing up and picking up the pieces. “Louis, am I not young and fit as I once was?”

Beth laughed even harder, her own boa a bright pink against her purple play gown, her costume pearls draped around her neck and a tiara on top.

“You’ve never been young or fit, you sprang fully formed from an oyster, love,” Louis assured him as he walked over to Beth and bowed low. “Who dressed you, your highness?”

“Grimmy said we had to play princess.”

“I did no such thing!”

“Yes you did,” she argued, her hands in fists on her hips. “You saw my tea set and said we had to play princesses.”

“Is this true, Grimmy,” Louis teased. “Did you say you two just  _had_ to play princesses? Are you the reason Beth looks ready for the red light district?”

“What’s the red-” Beth started before Nick carried on, realizing Louis’ slip quickly and looking to distract. “It is not my fault that when I see tea sets, my inner princess comes out. It’s only proper. Now, my gentleman caller, would you care for a cuppa? We have only the finest plastic ware in all the land and it would be a shame to go to waste.”

The distraction worked like a breeze. “Yes! Daddy! Will you play princesses too? Please please  _please_ ?”

Louis laughed and shook his head as she grabbed his hands and dragged him down in front of the table, foregoing the chairs. “I’m Rapunzel because Grimmy says my hair could reach the bottom of a  _tower_ if it weren’t for all the knots,” she said matter-of-factly, repeating Nick’s constant gripe perfectly.

“And I’m Princess Leia, because she doesn’t understand that reference and that means we have failed her.”

“She’s  _four_ , Nick. She has time.”

“She’s  _almost_ five. We need to start doing better. Weekly classic movie night begins tomorrow.”

“ _Daddy_ , what princess are you going to be?”

“Daddy isn’t going to be a princess, he’s going to be my boyfriend,” Nick argued, pulling Louis further into his side.

“He can still be your boyfriend and be a princess, Grimmy,” Beth replied, rolling her eyes in a disturbing mirror of Louis himself.

“Oh, how silly of me. Of course he can. So, Princess Boyfriend, would you like milk or sugar?”

Louis resigned himself to his life with his next breath. “Grimshaw, if you pretend put anything vile in my pretend tea I’ll hide your slippers and rip all of your band shirts.”

“Vicious, kitten.”

 

~*~

 

At the end of the two day ‘unpacking and decorating for Christmas’ marathon, Louis could admit that it had been ambitious to attempt both at once, but he maintained that the final results were worth it. He sat on the couch next to Nick, Beth eating her bedtime snack while looking at the tree, her eyes as wide as her fists.

Just as Louis began to think about getting Beth ready for bed- his entire body sore from the constant work and unwilling to move from their warm spot in front of the fireplace- Nick stood and left the room, returning with a shoe box in hand. “I got you guys something, I hope you like it.”

Beth took the box when he handed it to her, looking up at Louis for his nod before opening it. Inside was a Christmas stocking for each of them, their names in black cursive on the top. Beth pulled out the one with her name, a large purple stocking with gold flourishes along the front. She stood up and hugged Nick tightly, her arms tight around his neck.

“Thank you, Grimmy.”

Louis looked at the box his daughter had left on the floor, picking up the one on top, staring at his name. It was silver with the same gold flourishes as Beth’s, but about half the size.

“Santa getting stingy?” he asked, ignoring the dryness in his throat. Nick just leaned in and kissed him lightly, ignoring him like he had learned to do. He grabbed his out of the box next, the opposite colors of Louis’, and walked over with Beth to the mantle. He helped her thread hers over the hook and then hung his next to it, turning to watch Louis make his way over and take the other hook.

"I wanted to get you guys something nice," Nick explained, his long fingers touching the bottoms gently.

"You brought us into your home," Louis corrected, "you didn't need to get us anything. We should get  _you_ something."

Nick looked down at Beth and smiled. She had her head tilted back, turning towards each of them as they spoke. “At the risk of sounding like a huge sap, I spent all my time in this house alone. Meeting you two and having you here for visits were the highlight of my week. The most selfish thing I’ve ever done is ask you guys to come live with me.”

Beth reached her up her arms and Nick obligingly picked her up. “Will you read me a bed time story tonight, Grimmy?”

“I sure would,” he agreed. “Say goodnight to your dad.” Beth leaned over to hug and kiss Louis before letting Nick carry her down the hall and into her room.

Louis tidied up the remains of their tea, straightening the pillows and looking over at the mantle every few minutes.

He was flicking through channels when Nick came back, flopping onto the couch and laying his head in Louis’ lap. Louis began to card his fingers through Nick’s curls.

“I can’t really believe I live here,” he started. “I’m so used to having to leave every couple days just to make sure my apartment hadn’t caught on fire. Now I’m here and I don’t have to go anywhere I don’t want to.”

Nick smiled up at him before turning back to the telly. “Who’s the sap now?” he asked.

They sat in silence and finished the episode of Nigella before Nick spoke again.

“You know what I noticed?”

“Hmm?” Louis hummed in interest.

“I’d say there’s room on the mantle for a few more.”

Louis’s hand paused in Nick’s hair and he stared at the mantle. He had smiled so much in the days before he wasn’t even sure if he’d ever be able to again but a bright grin flooded his face uncontrollably.

“I dare say there  _is_ some room. Are you telling me you want my babies, Grimshaw?”

Nick beamed back at him, pushing himself up by his hands to kiss Louis breathless. “I want your babies, Tomlinson.”

Louis returned the kiss, their mouths awkward against each other but desperate anyway. Nick pulled away and clambered off the couch, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him along. They went down a short staircase to the ground floor and an even shorter stretch of hallway before they reached their room. Louis let himself be pushed towards the bed, Nick turning back to shut the door and turn the lock.

“She’s out like a light, I think we have enough time tonight,” he whispered, the sound carrying in the overly-quiet room.

Louis was quick about shucking off his kit and helping Nick with his, having learned the importance of taking advantage of the time they were given. They kissed as they undressed, smiling into each other’s mouths before pulling apart.

Nick turned on their bedside radio, the low sounds enough to mask any stray noises from them. Louis grabbed lube and a condom from their spot at the back of Nick’s third dresser down- one they’d picked in hopes Beth wouldn’t go snooping long enough to find it. He turned around to see Nick already on the bed, propped up on pillows with his knees spread.

“Wanna ride me tonight, love?” Nick asked, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other traced patterns over his thighs, Louis coming closer until he was on the bed next to him.

“Know how fast that gets you off,” Louis agreed, straddling Nick’s hips and sinking down, feeling Nick’s hand move to his thigh, the one previously in the sheets now behind Louis’ neck, pulling him forward for another kiss.

Nick opened the lube and carefully poured a generous amount onto his fingers,, knowing that Louis liked it overly wet. He ghosted his fingers between Louis’ cheeks with ease, one teasing at his rim. Louis’ breath hitched as he felt it breach, forcing his body to relax as he adjusted to the feeling of another finger slipping in along the first.

“You need three tonight?” Nick asked, pressing further and deeper into Louis, trying to stretch his fingers apart in the tight space but getting too much resistance.

“Yeah, yeah one more, please.”

Nick let his third finger trace along the side of his rim for a long moment, drawing out the tease to get Louis further worked up. He pressed their lips together as the third finger slipped in among the first two. Louis groaned low with the added pressure, rocking back onto the fingers unconsciously as he tightened his grip on Nick’s shoulders.

“Ready, Nick, please I’m ready,” he begged, trying to raise himself onto his knees to pull off. Nick let his fingers slide out, reaching for the condom and pinching the top, rolling it down and slicking up.

He let Louis shift them around so Nick was further back against the headboard, nearly sitting up straight. Louis used Nick’s thighs for leverage as he began to rock himself slowly down onto his cock, the feeling of opening up for Nick one he would never tire of.

“Look at you, gorgeous,” Nick breathed, his hands reaching for Louis even as the younger man began to roll his hips, searching for his prostate. Nick felt him shiver when he hit it and rolled his own hips up, pressing right up against it as he slid in slightly deeper. Louis moaned, biting his top lip to try to contain it, the music seeming so far away as he brought himself up to fall back down, bouncing slightly.

His knees were tight against Nick’s ribs, and Nick moved his hands from Louis’ hips, trailing them down his thighs. Louis felt the strain in his legs already from pushing himself up and pulling himself back down, and he bounced faster on Nick, trying to finish before Nick would have to shift them.

He clenched and squeezed his muscles desperately before hanging his head and bracing himself on Nick’s stomach with both hands,  _slamming_ his hips down. Nick lifted a hand to Louis’ cock, wrapping his long fingers tight and jerking in erratic tugs, spreading Louis’ slick and creating more with every pull. Louis felt a whine build in the back of his throat as Nick rocked up and he rocked down at the same time, feeling him so deep inside. He managed only a few more minutes before he started to come, coating Nick’s hand with it. He stayed on Nick as long as he could, but was always too sensitive to finish him off after. Nick helped him lie down and removed the condom, shifting so he was kneeling on the bed, careful to drop it into the bedside garbage can.

Louis brought his hand to Nick’s stomach, drawing his fingers down until he could wrap them around just Nick’s tip, squeezing and letting his finger slip along the slit there, coaxing him to leak more. Nick used his own hand at the base, dragging forward to meet Louis’ fingers before sliding back, slicking himself with Louis’ come, the two of them falling into rhythm until Nick’s cock grew impossibly harder and twitched, his head falling back as he finished into Louis’ cupped palm.

He stayed up on his knees for a moment, swaying ever so slightly before seeming to gather himself, climbing off the bed and entering the bathroom to wash his hands. Louis slipped his hands into the sink as he was finishing, the both of them toweling off when they were done.

“You gonna shower, love?” Nick asked.

“In the morning, I’m so exhausted I could fall over.”

Nick got them both a clean pair of pants to slip on, pulling joggers on as well as he unlocked and opened the door slightly in case Beth called out to them. He shut off the radio and padded over to Louis in bed.

“So who knew that the thought of having a family with me would get you so heated, kitten,” Nick teased as he shucked off the duvet for the wash the next day, pulling a blanket out of the wardrobe and tossing it over the bed.

“You’re already my family, you know that,” Louis said, bringing the blanket up to his nose and waiting for Nick to join him so he could cuddle into his chest. “You’re Beth’s Grimmy.”

“A lot of people call me ‘Grimmy’.”

“None as cute as her,” Louis pointed out.

“Suppose that’s true,” Nick conceded, finally slipping under the blanket with him and letting Louis crowd up against him.

“So, babies?” Louis asked.

“Should probably make an honest man out of you first, but then. Yes. Babies. I know we’ve talked about wanting children together, but I don’t want to wait. Beth is almost five.  I want to give her a brother or sister sooner than later.”

Louis nipped his teeth against Nick’s collarbone just shy of gently, but Nick was nothing if not used to his boyfriend’s sharp canines.

“I want that too. Soon,” Louis admitted, his voice breaking on a yawn at the end.

“Go to sleep, love. We’ll talk when you wake up.”

“Cause I live here now, too,” Lou mumbled sleepily.

“Cause you live here now, too,” Nick agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: [tumblr](http://sa-voix.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know if you guys like it. I have about a dozen more time stamps for this 'verse.


End file.
